


t e l l (me how).

by watnowmaddie



Series: happiness. [3]
Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Gen, underrated friendships ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watnowmaddie/pseuds/watnowmaddie
Summary: “We all do some stupid stuff, I’m just the one who wants to make it right.”[ slight spoilers for 2 x 11? ]





	t e l l (me how).

The Booth townhouse was a place that he would usually skip by to visit Nasreen’s, although he has in the past seen and been through the layout of it whether in social gatherings or in this case a serious talk down involving more than just one.

“I don’t mean to sound like an absolute bitch to you, Nav,” he was faced towards the slightly ripped wallpaper from whatever happened at the birthday party he could quite remember, although he only remembered a slight few moments (and moments he didn’t want to share out loud), “but sleeping with Cory fucking Wilson? And him just completely keeping it friendly like it never happened? Am I in a fucking time loop thing or some shit?”

Now Naveed didn’t want to sound to harsh to the girls in front of him, especially since he knew that Nasreen and Missy were so close, but they both don’t really know half of the story between himself and Cory. But the thing is that, he doesn’t really know himself.

“Although the word Miss was looking for was parallel universe,” he now heard Nas speak up, his hands slowly wrapping around the hem of his school shirt as a stifled chuckle left his lips, “I am not quite sure that what you are saying and or wanting to do is the best for you mentally.”

The plan he organised earlier with the comfort of Nasreen’s ears (and the exclusion of Missy’s own) went as followed;

Firstly, find out what the hell was going on with Cory and his strange attitude towards him recently. They have talked over the past few weeks and he was grateful for each part of it but there was something still lingering from each other, he wasn’t sure what, but it was something there.

Secondly, try and move on and sort out what was going on with the others around him recently.

Simple right?

Not really.

“We all do some stupid stuff, I’m just the one who wants to make it right.” He spoke up only to get one look of judgement and another of disappointment.

“And you’re saying that the rest of us don’t?” he heard the blonde speak up, her tone on his ears like a sharp cymbal, “that we deserve to be treated like absolute garbage? Like we do all this bad shit because we want to world to hate us, Naveed?”

He hasn’t gotten angry with Missy before and vice versa but she didn’t get the full picture scale of events, “that wasn’t what I meant -”

 

“No.” she moved away from the scene towards the stairs. “That was exactly what you meant.”

The thumps against the stairs were enough signal that she wasn’t going to come down for a while and rightfully so. His head slightly fell, an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“She’s been through a lot the past couple of weeks and it’s just been hard, Nav.” He heard the gentle tone of Nas’ understanding and the essence of a peace maker weave through the situation, he heard what happened with her, relationship turmoil and all yet his mind was only considering his own life in his hands. The selfish manner of human kind. “Going back to normal so easy isn’t a one-day fix.”

But normalcy wasn’t exactly everyone’s idea of it, was it? I mean his was bravery and courage and yet he still hasn’t achieved that from his coming out process. He was very much afraid of the world around him.

With a pressed kiss against the smaller girl’s temple and a squeeze of her hand he stood from his placement on the couch, “I’ll make things right.”

Although he was having a mild case of déjà vu walking up the stairs, he knew that walking up this time around he wouldn’t be facing the music of his own major mistake but rather a girl just hiding her own. He sat down beside her.

“Y’know life is funny when things aren’t always according to plan,” He started, looking straight ahead to the collections of posters, polaroids and other various items along the wall. Her entire life in photographic form. “and what truly matters in this world is how you live it and living it with a heavy weight will not take anyone far.” when the last word dropped from his tongue he felt the other’s head on his shoulder, his body now reciprocating the movement to rest on top of her head.

An almost silence filled the room, the atmosphere taken over by a muffled song playing downstairs and just the in between breaths of himself and the blonde. He felt the weight lift from his side.

“I shouldn’t ‘ave yell at ya.” Her accent running thick as he suddenly notices her eyes slightly red, her undereye puffed ever so carefully but not so obvious and her sleeve wiping whatever was left. “It’s your own choice what you wanna do. Not any of ours.”

His hand grabbed onto hers gently as if at any moment letting go of it would result in something tragic. He was going to speak up, but he didn’t have the words to continue.

A squeeze, “My nana always said to me that love was like a lottery ticket.” She continued, with the addition of a slight chuckle, “Not really sure why she did though. Maybe the numbers got to her head too much.” With an addition of a sigh he let go of her hand, replacing the simple form of intimacy to a hug, platonic warmth between two kindled bodies.

“Think it maybe something to do with finding the lucky numbers and hoping that they are right?” he asked her, a response being a soft nod.

Taking those words into his own situation his lucky numbers may have ran out by the time he got them, if he ever had any lucky ones to begin with.

“Think you found your lucky number, Nav?” she asked him, and it slowly clicked upon who she was talking about. In terms of him, the boy now buzzing in his pocket with messages, he may be the lucky number that hasn’t ran out yet.

“Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> there will be two uploads in one and this is the first one aye.
> 
> follow me:  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/watnowmaddie  
> tumblr: http://ialwayslookuptothesky.tumblr.com/


End file.
